


Just Keep Breathing

by Anonymouspotato



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Molly is alluded to, Poly if you squint, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Warning: Trent Ikithon, violent protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouspotato/pseuds/Anonymouspotato
Summary: The aftermath of C2 E87. Bound to be discredited within a week, but I don’t care.
Relationships: Beauregard & Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	Just Keep Breathing

“Especially you, Bren.”

The moment He says those words, Caleb is gone. He had been floating at the back of consciousness ever since they entered the room and saw who was there, only vaguely aware of the debate as he tried to shrink away from himself, but at least he’d been a little bit present. But He knows, He sees him, none of them are safe anymore, and all of a sudden Caleb is ejected from his own mind.

Stillness hurts. Movement hurts. Everything is just  _ too much. _

Nott is the first one to notice, of course. She’d seen him like this more than the others, but never so much, never so utterly  _ gone.  _ Her hand leaves her concealed dagger, where it had been sitting as soon as Ikithon approached, and takes his. Jester grabs his other hand, and they all walk down the stairs and retrieve their weapons.

As soon as Yasha’s hands are back on Skingorger and Magician’s Judge, they feel stuck there. If the man who had caused Caleb so much pain lifted a hand at him, even looked at him wrong, she would cut him limb from limb, consequences be damned. She looks over at Fjord, standing at Caleb’s other side, to see the beginnings of frost on his fingertips, Dwueth’var a thought away.

Beau’s clenching and unclenching her fists as she leads the others after the guards escorting them to the cabin in the Shimmer Ward. Yasha and Fjord stay by Caleb’s sides, weapons at the ready. Jester and Nott provide him what comfort they can. And Caduceus brings up the rear, head on a swivel and what little magic he’s got left in him prickling beneath his skin.

When they arrive, it’s small, perfectly functional, with two bedrooms and enough mattresses for them all, and the guards leave them to their business.

A pregnant silence hangs around them all, stewing with stress. Jester finally breaks it as she squeezes Caleb’s hand. He flinches a bit. “Should...should we take a bath?” They were all soaking wet, but their clothes and hair were still matted with blood and sweat and Obann juice. 

“Morning.” Fjord replies. 

Caduceus turns over to Yasha. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It is good to be back. I think we could use some tea.”

He nods, then leans over and whispers in Caleb’s ear. “I’ll be here, just out of sight. You’re safe.”

A full-body shudder runs through the wizard, and he all but collapses to the common room floor. Nott catches his head on her lap, and starts running her hands through his hair. Beau bars the door with her staff, just to be safe.

Caduceus pulls out the Earstromm family’s tiny orange buds as he sets up the kettle. It’s the sweetest blend he owns, and the only one that feels sufficient. He uses his amethyst, rather than the fireplace.

Fjord starts pacing explosively, muttering a mix of half thought out strategies and curses on Trent Ikithon’s immortal soul. He summons his sword, just to feel the weight of something in his hands. One day, he will cut that man’s head off, if none of the others get to him first, and maybe even if they do.

Finally, he sits down on the floor. Yasha awkwardly settles down next to him. “You don’t trust me.”

“Not entirely.”

“That’s alright. I wouldn’t trust myself, either. Should we get some blankets?”

He nods, and they climb up the stairs.

Caleb is still unresponsive on the ground, staring into nothing with wide dead eyes. Nott is whispering comforting nothings into his ear as she runs her claws through his hair, delicate enough not to draw blood. Jester is grim-faced next to him, still holding tight to his hand. Beau has started checking every wall and window in the building for points of entry, blocking them with every trick she knows. It won’t hold up to extreme scrutiny, but it will stop the less skilled, and slow experts long enough for them to at least arm themselves.

The tea is finished, and they all converge in the middle of the common room at once. Caduceus is holding several cups on a simple wooden tray, and starts handing them out. Beau downs hers like a shot of liquor, and after a moment, the others do the same. The hot, citrusy taste is the best thing they’ve had all day.

Fjord and Yasha set down a pile of blankets and pillows first. The mound is giant enough that they could make a nest out of it, and that seems like an excellent idea.

Jester spends a moment discerning which one is the softest, and drapes it over Caleb after carefully removing his boots. He shifts a little, rolling onto his back and looking at the ceiling, but remains silent. Nott gently lifts his head and slides a pillow under it, replacing her knees. She curls up next to his side, smiling a little at his slowing breathing.

Jester is shaking, big fat tears rolling down her face. Beau feels her heart lurch in her chest as she kneels down next to her and wraps a hand around her shoulders. “Hey, Jes. It’s gonna be okay. It’s all gonna be okay.”

“That m-man.” She hiccuped. “He d-did such b-bad things to-to Cayleb. We need to stop him.”

“And we will.” Says Caduceus. “But now we need to sleep, and we can’t jeopardize our standing with the empire. But that man is cruel and unnatural. He  _ will _ get what’s coming to him.”

There’s a venomous undertone to his voice they’d never heard before, but it was comforting, in a strange way. To know they were all truly united in disgust and anger. 

Beau settles down on Caleb’s other side, pulling more blankets with her. She props up her head with one hand, and rubs Caleb’s shoulder with the other. “Hey.” She says, as gently as she can. “I know you might not know what I’m saying right now, but we’re here for you, all right? No one’s going to hurt you as long as we have anything to say about it.”

Caleb makes a scratchy, meaningless noise in the back of his throat, and the tears start trickling down his cheeks. Fjord gently wipes them away and lies down next to Caleb’s head, chest pressed so Caleb can hear his heartbeat. Jester slides in next to Beau, wrapping her arms around her friend’s waist. “We’re here for each other.” She bites at her lip, fangs sinking in slightly. “Family?”

“Family.” Beau replies, moving the hand under her head to clasp Jester’s.

“Ghh. Family.” Nott mutters half asleep, thumb pressing against her ring finger.

“...Family.” Fjord’s voice cracks a little at the end, something in his throat slipping, before Caduceus slides next to him.

“Family.” The Firbolg is large enough that he can curl halfway around the cuddle pile, so he does, gently placing his hand over Fjord’s and squeezing just a little.

“Family.” Yasha sounds almost reverent as she mirrors Cad’s position, gripping Jester’s ankles as the distant sound of lost laughter fills her mind.

“...Familie.” Caleb whispers, voice scratchy and distant but  _ there, _ and they all hold on a little bit tighter.

In the morning, they’ll be tired and smelly and sore. They’ll have many questions and almost no answers. And both contacting Essek and avoiding Trent Ikithon, future murder victim, will prove more difficult than expected.

But now, they’re content, and alive, and finally together.

The seeing eye tattoo on Beau’s neck glows through the night.


End file.
